User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: RC6 Mora - Masterless Quest
RC6 Mora is finally out! Questing through Ishgria, Mora has always been checking on your progress and eventually tricking you up until the end of Lem and more so throughout all of the maps. Mora absorbs the power of all of the Ishgria Demons in efforts of taking control of Grand Gaia, Elgaia, Ishgria, and all other lands. But you have the power to defeat her. Do you have what it takes to defeat Mora at the RC6 level? Read on! Info Mora doesn't have many lethal attacks that surprise the player, unless you destroy her supporting platforms (aka the other body parts) in which she nukes your team with Empty Seal. Do not bring a status inflictor! They're useless against her because she cures them and buffs herself with an Atk buff. This battle should not be dragged out. In fact, it should be taken care of as fast as possible. That said, take a nuke team. You're going to need all the damage you can get. Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Frontier Gate Yes, you heard me and read correctly. We are taking a typical Frontier Gate farming squad to this atrocity. No mitigation, no BB utility (except for Eze’s LS). We are going full-out yolo style with this squad. The units are placed as they are to perform perfect sparking between the two Eze and the two Rize. To maximize damage output on the first turn, set your auto settings to activate the left unit and then the right units in this order: Mid row, bottom row, top row. Be sure Nyami uses her BB on the first turn so units can utilize the 250% BB Atk buff and the crit rate buff. Expect this squad to wipe out at least once. If you want to lengthen the battle by nuking more, bring Angel Idols and Revives. Using Allanon’s UBB might be useful to go for an all-around buff in damage utility and mitigation. Though, it might deem useless if you somehow destroy Mora’s supporting body parts since she’ll nuke with Empty Seal. If you have Zeruiah, you can replace Allanon with her. Squad 2: You can do better than that! “Pfft, Lin. Come on. You can make better squads than that silly FG squad you made up there. Do you honestly think that squad gives the highest damage ou--” Shush, kid. That’s why we have this squad. Straight-up yolo style. This utilizes the newly released Silas, released in the Rare Summon gate just a few days ago. He practically replaces Nyami’s role in so many ways possible as he is able to provide much higher damage utility buffs than what Nyami can provide. “Oh, but Lin! You’re using Nyami! Why would you mention her in this squad when you CLEARLY said that her damage utility is inferior to Silas’s?” Hush, kid. I’m getting there. Nyami currently provides the highest damage utility in the game on Leader Skill, surpassing Avant’s Leader Skill by a significant amount (until Avant’s Omni Evolution comes to Global). Utilizing double Nyami leads guarantees the highest damage output possible. Eze is there to provide the 120% Spark buff and perfectly spark with the other Eze in the squad. Alternatively, you can replace him with Vern once she comes out. Utilizing two Vern might be better than using Eze, but ultimately, it’ll have to depend on what you have. Conclusion Get out there and craft your Twilight Stones! These are great especially for single-enemy fights! Have you crafted your Twilight Stone yet? Yes! Yes, but I need more! No! This raid is too hard! Feel free to leave a comment of your squad in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts